


Kakashi-sama

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Might Guy, Desk, Episode Related, Fantasizing, Flowers, Hokage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Public Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Top Hatake Kakashi, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Soon this desk will be Kakashi’s, and Kakashi will be the Sixth Hokage. Guy comes by to congratulate him again.An interquel from the middle of Naruto Shippuden episode 219.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Kakashi-sama

Kakashi drummed his fingertips against the Hokage’s desk, sitting back in the oversized chair. 

A shrill alarm was sounded just outside the office, and Kakashi felt his brow twitch and throb. His sensitive ears rang almost painfully after the bell stopped, and the Hokage-to-be nodded his head in acknowledgement as several shinobi poked their heads in to speak before scurrying off to their stations or out on their missions.

Konoha was still rebuilding from all the chaos of earlier. It had been destroyed and recreated, and so were many of its people. It was a hectic time. This job, this title, this room was going to be a huge headache. After all the trouble he’d been through, Kakashi would rather not think about any of this.

Kakashi glanced at the fresh bouquet of flowers that he had set off to the side.

He’d rather think of Guy.

Guy’s scent still lightly clung to Kakashi’s shirt from when he had wrapped himself around Kakashi earlier. Guy was wearing his fancy homemade shampoo again today.

Inhaling slowly, Kakashi relished the faintly lingering scent of Guy’s fragrant shampoo. His lungs filled with hints of lemon, ginger, honey, and that special flower Kakashi had gathered for him. Guy was so sweet, inside and out.

Sighing, he wondered what Guy was doing now. Probably still wearing that tight jumpsuit of his that Kakashi secretly liked. The color was gaudy, but it hugged the curves of his body so nicely, emphasizing the hard, muscular flesh attractively. A soft sigh passed his lips. Kakashi could feel the warmth of arousal settle low in the pit of his gut, his cock twitching with interest.

His hands untwined from where they rested together against the desk, one reaching to toy aimlessly with the petals of one of Guy’s flowers. He pursed his lips together, a low hum serving as a token of his appreciation. “Guy…”

“—Kakashi!” He heard a familiar voice call out to him, like a kunai cutting through the haze. He slid his eye upwards and found a pair of gorgeously dark eyes staring back at him. Guy leaned against the doorway and grinned. “Getting used to your new office already? You look surprisingly good behind that desk.”

Guy’s soft voice soothed the painful ring in his ears. Kakashi couldn’t help but lean closer to him, gaze swinging up in the direction of his voice. The smell of his floral shampoo surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi rested his chin in his hand, and his smile softened. “Yo,” he greeted with a simple nod.

“Yo,” Guy parroted back. “So, what should I call you now? Lord Sixth? Mr. Hokage? … _Kakashi-sama_?”

Kakashi had to bite back a groan at some of those suggestions. His pants were starting to feel pinched and tight. Kakashi subtly slipped one of his hands away from his desk to rub over the bulge in his pants. He maintained eye contact to make sure Guy hadn’t noticed. “Hm… I don’t know. That’s a bit much.”

He watched Guy move around the room, mumbling about a few things here and there that Kakashi could add to bring his own flare to the Hokage’s office. Kakashi couldn’t focus on it over the feeling of his racing heart. He continued palming his growing erection softly. He felt his cock begin to quickly swell, and he rolled his hips in a slow arc against the pressure of his hand.

Unable to resist for even a second longer, Kakashi finally started touching himself in earnest, rubbing his hand against his crotch through his trousers. Kakashi bit his lip, his cheeks flushing and body tensing at this risky situation. Guy was talking and flitting around just a few feet away, still trying to comfort and encourage Kakashi about all this news, and here Kakashi was— jerking off to him. He was fully hard and only feet away from his rival. It was so wrong. Kakashi felt his arousal skyrocket.

“Your photo will go here next to all the others, won’t it, Kakashi-sama? You’ll look dashing, my dashing Lord Hokage —make sure you wear something nice!” Guy cheered, turning his attention back to Kakashi.

“Mm… Mm-hmm,” Kakashi hummed affirmatively. Heart pounding, Kakashi swallowed thickly, cock twitching in arousal as Kakashi continued to work it under his desk.

Honestly, Kakashi had hated how formal and stuffy “Kakashi-sama” or “Lord Sixth” sounded. The honorable titles didn’t suit Kakashi at all, not like they suited Minato or would have suited Obito or Kushina.

But in Guy’s voice, those titles didn’t sound half bad. Even if he was only saying it to get on his nerves, it rolled off his tongue so smoothly. Kakashi would love to bottle that sound, replay it forever to himself, but he’d prefer to keep the original.

“Is everything official yet, Kakashi-sama?”

The hard length of his dick twitched under his touch as Guy’s melodious voice filled him with thoughts about how Guy would sound, moaning his “Kakashi-sama” like that. “No,” Kakashi kept his tone even. “The Daimyo still has to make the decision. The meeting isn’t until later today. I was just getting a feel for the place.”

Guy chuckled, voice gently reassuring. “So, it’s only a matter of time! I can’t say I ever expected this day to come! My rival, the Hokage… And after I just lost a challenge, too!” Guy’s cheeks were flushed with slight embarrassment as he shuffled awkwardly to the front of the Hokage desk. “I don’t even know what to say to all this! But… I can’t say I know anyone who I’d trust to watch over others as diligently as you will, Kakashi. I know this position may not be what you wanted, but I also know you’ll make a grand Hokage.” Guy gave him a fond smile. Warmth pooled in Kakashi’s heart and his belly. “And I’ll have to work even harder to overtake you. Because it doesn’t matter how high you climb. I’m always going to be right there next to you. We’ll always be ‘eternal rivals’, right?”

The more he took in Guy’s sweet aroma and listened to his deep voice, the more indecent Kakashi’s thoughts became. And who could blame Kakashi, when it had just been a few hours since he’d felt Guy’s palm slide slowly down his chest and over the ridges of his abdomen, grab the side of his hips and spin him around, spread his legs and grope about the inside of his thighs, run his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. He had only done it innocently in an earnest attempt to check Kakashi for injuries, but Kakashi had leaned into Guy’s touch and enjoyed it all the same.

“In just a few hours, you’ll be my hokage, and I’ll be your most loyal shinobi. I’ll be yours to command and use as your wish, Kakashi-sama.” Kakashi shivered. That sounded good. He could think of a few commands he wanted to give Guy and a few ways he wanted to use him.

“Well, I’m just your _future_ Hokage. You can still say whatever you want for now. Air any grievances and call me any names you want now, while you still can,” Kakashi almost purred, grinning at the loud laughter Guy let out at the offer.

“What? You think you’ll be able to control my tongue once you’re officially Hokage? I’ll say whatever I want regardless of your position. If I want to call you a dummy, I will, dummy.”

Kakashi loved that smug confidence of his.

Quietly, Kakashi’s deft fingers undid the front of his pants, pulling his hard cock out. The head of it was already weeping wetly with precum as he wrapped his hand around himself. “So… there’s nothing in particular you wanted to say to me right now? I’ll be Hokage soon. If there’s any string you wanted me to pull or anything you wanted from the higher-ups in general…”

Guy leaned over Kakashi’s desk. Guy’s vest hung open, and the spandex clung to the peaks and valleys of his muscles. They mapped out the shape of Guy’s supple pecs.

Kakashi’s mind flashed with a nebulous image of Guy crawling over this desk seductively, taking Kakashi by the collar and pulling him closer. In his imagination, Guy whimpered sweetly, “The only thing I want is you, Kakashi. I’m yours.”

Kakashi’s brows twitched slightly and he bit his lower lip, free hand still slowly stroking over the hot skin of his cock. Guy had started talking about a million different things, ideas for the village or maybe ideas for new rivalry challenges. His voice rolled over Kakashi like a wave, sending tingles of desire rushing down his spine as his thumb rubbed over the slit of his cock, gathering precum to make the slide of his hand wetter. Kakashi didn’t bother to listen too intently to Guy’s monologue. Guy could babble on for quite a while when he was collecting his thoughts. Kakashi’s eye slid shut and his brows furrowed.

“That’s a pensive expression. You’re sure thinking deeply about all this, Kakashi-sama,” Guy said, briefly pausing his diatribes before picking up right where he left off.

Kakashi’s lips twitched in a smile. Was that the impression he gave off?

Well, Kakashi was thinking deeply, alright.

In his mind, he pictured Guy between his thighs hiding beneath this large desk, his hot mouth kissing and suckling desperately at the head of Kakashi’s thick cock. Kakashi’s hands would be buried in Guy’s silky hair, gripping the strands tightly as he lay back and watched, enjoying the slow ebb of pleasure that flowed through his body. Guy’s big mouth would work his cock so well. A subtle shudder rocked through his body at the smell of Guy’s shampoo again, hand squeezing tightly around his cock. Maybe “Kakashi-sama” would force Guy up and have him ride his cock right behind this desk. And Guy would listen, because he’d be his, pleading desperately for him, “please, oh please Kakashi-sama, Kakashi-sama! I’ll do anything for you, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi’s breathing picked up slightly, his hand rubbing over his dick at a hard, fast pace. Guy’s long spiel was unfortunately coming to a gradual end, and Kakashi wanted to make sure he came while Guy’s voice still murmured pleasantly in his sensitive ears.

Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth, his free hand clamping over his mouth when Guy teasingly called Kakashi “Kakashi-sama” again. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. He panted into his hand and crossed his right leg over the left one, grinding down on his hand.

“Kakashi-sa— Kakashi, are you alright?” Guy asked in concern.

Kakashi opened his eye and flinched slightly when he saw how close Guy was. Instead of walking around the desk to reach him, Guy had climbed over it and was leaning over Kakashi. He was so close, Kakashi was drowned in his scent again. Flowers and curry and spandex and sweat. Kakashi leaned in a little closer. “You seem a little flushed… Is there something I can do for you?” Guy asked.

 _“Yes, you can come here, I have a challenge for you,”_ Kakashi almost let himself say, his hand working his cock even faster. Kakashi moaned into his hand and shook his head, afraid that if he let himself speak now, he’d give himself away.

Kakashi’s breath hitched and his heart fluttered when the warm palm of Guy’s hand was pressed against his forehead. Guy’s face scrunched up in naive worry, and warm affection curled in Kakashi’s chest as his orgasm came closer and closer to fruition, precum drooling wetly over the hand still gripping his cock. Guy’s scent surrounded him, and Kakashi breathed it in deep, fantasizing about touching, kissing, fucking him in this office.

His cock twitched and jerked with the force of a shuddering climax. Hot, sticky ropes of thick white cum painted the underside of his desk. He grinded into his hand as hard as he could, trying to prolong his pleasure. Kakashi kept his mouth clenched shut to hold back a ragged groan of Guy’s name, forcing himself to swallow back the noises he wanted to make.

After his orgasm washed over him, he relaxed into his chair. His hand fell from his mouth, and his legs uncrossed. He sighed and chuckled quietly as he looked back up at Guy. Guy’s head was tilted curiously. Guy had watched Kakashi’s whole orgasm play out, and he was none the wiser. It was an exciting thought.

“Are you coming down with the something, Kakashi? Is this a side effect from when you… um…?”

Ah. When Kakashi died. Kakashi laughed to himself. He’d almost forgotten about that, but here Guy was, still worried about him. Clearing his throat, Kakashi’s voice was thick as he spoke, trying to assuage Guy’s concern. “I’m fine, Guy,” He murmured, shooting him a charming smile, “I’m just a little winded from that race I won earlier.”

Guy drew back and grimaced dramatically, still sore about that loss. He tried to recover with another boisterous laugh. “Ha! Well, I’m not tired at all from that race! Maybe I’m the true winner in the end! Stamina over speed!”

Kakashi rolled his eye. “Besides, there’s just a lot on my mind already…” like how he was going to bend Guy over this desk as his first order of business as Hokage –Guy was always telling Kakashi to make his dreams a reality, why not start with that one? “Sorry, I was a bit distracted. I’m listening now. What were you saying?”

Guy hesitantly pulled his hand away from Kakashi’s face, and Kakashi already missed his gentle touch.

Kakashi just smiled and paid attention to answering Guy’s questions now that the blood from his dick was returning to its rightful place in his head. He glanced at the bouquet of flowers again.


End file.
